


What’s Christmas?

by thinkingmakesusso



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Charlie is extremely confused, Christmas, F/M, Gen, M/M, Ram is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingmakesusso/pseuds/thinkingmakesusso
Summary: My Class secret santa gift is for @gleekrunner with the prompt: based on the song What's this? from a Nightmare before christmas. Aka Charlie celebrates Christmas for the first time, questions a lot of things and makes everyone regret deciding to spend Christmas with him.





	What’s Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleek_runner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/gifts).



  “Are you sure about this, April?” Ram complained as his girlfriend marched on ahead of him, down the street towards the Quill/Smith/Andrzejewski household. His arms were loaded with presents as he solemnly followed April to the Christmas celebration.

  
  “Yes, Ram. We’ve all…lost a lot this year. It’s only right we’re together on Christmas.” Ram has to concede that. Ever since his dad had been killed, his mum was even more distant. The day before Christmas Eve she told Ram she had a last minute business trip and took off to Berlin. April, being the amazing person she was, decided to organize a last minute Christmas Eve at Quill’s.

  
  As they approached the door, it swung open to reveal Tanya in a horrible Christmas sweater, munching on a chocolate of some kind. She looked thrilled and excited, as if nothing had happened to her this year to change her life.

  
  “Hi guys!” She yelled to them. She came out the door to hug April and take the presents off of Ram.

  
  “Hi, Tanya. Happy Christmas Eve!” April said as she went inside to join the others. Ram and Tanya exchanged greetings and followed her.

  
  Inside, there was a beautiful tree decorated in tinsel and ornaments. The tree lights were on and illuminated the room into an array of colors. It sat in the corner, with Charlie and Matteusz sat next to it, and a heavily pregnant Quill on the couch.

  
  “I still don’t understand,” Charlie was saying. “You’re telling me that people are just okay with a fat man breaking and entering every year? That doesn’t make any sense!” Matteusz was looking at him fondly. April rolled her eyes.

  
  “It’s Christmas, Charlie, it doesn’t have to make sense.”

  
  “That’s not a sufficient answer.”

  
  “Look, kochanie, you’ve been confused about everything to do with Christmas. I don’t know how to explain it to you.”

  
  “Well everything is confusing!”

  
  “Everything?” Tanya interjected. Charlie sighed.

  
  “Fine, not everything. I like giving presents to my friends. That seems like a nice thing to do.” Matteusz wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and rested his chin on Charlie’s shoulder.

  
  “That’s all it is, Charlie; showing people you love them.”

  
  “And eating sweets.” Tanya added. 

  “If you’re done being confused, can we exchange gifts now?” Ram requested as he sat down near Quill. 

  “I’m still confused…” Charlie trailed off.

  “Please,” Quill spoke for the first time.

  “Even I get it. All it is is a celebration of the birth of supposed savior that’s been rebranded to be capitalistic. The tree is from another German celebration.” Everyone turned to look at her.

  
  “What?” Matteusz exclaimed. Quill just shrugged. 

  “Google.” 

  “Regardless,” Charlie shook his head. “I think it’s bizarre. We never had anything like it on Rhodia.”

  “A day just to spend with your loved ones? Your family?” April asked. 

  “Well, sort of, but my family never participated in it. It wasn’t proper to take a day to stop running affairs,” April frowned, as did the rest of them aside from Quill, who continued swiping chocolates from Tanya’s plate. “And can someone please explain mistletoe to me?” Matteusz stood up and pulled Charlie up with him.

  
  “Come with me and I’ll show you.” Tanya, Ram, and Quill groaned.

  
  Ram put his head in his hands. It was going to be a long Christmas.


End file.
